Blue Stars
by Blood and Paper
Summary: Penny Pendragon and her friend Draco Malerno are accepted into the magic academy at the palace. Will they survive with everything intacted, or will they be counted as two more numbers of those who turned into monsters? K to be safe.
1. Young Magic

**Author's Note: **My first Howl fanfic. Please R/R. \/p

Blue Stars

Chapter 1 Young Magic  


Penney deflected the attack and threw her own back. That ended the battle. Dracon found himself flat on his back and the laughing of his friend in his ears.

"That's not fair or funny," he said, standing.

"You know the witches and wizards at the academy won't be fair. One more time?"

"I've had enough for one day, Pen."

A red firework was released from distance off. Both looked and recognized it. The two ten year olds knew it was Penny's father calling her home. The two friends returned to the door that led back to the castle. Flying toy planes nearly took off their heads as they walked in, but Penny knocked them down with a wave of a hand.

"Well done, Penny," Howl said from the table.

She smiled and helped herself to some water. The young witch needed it after her sparring practice with Drago. He helped himself, seeing how he was considered a part of the family although he was Howl's apprentice before the academy.

"Great. Another magic user in the family," Calsfer complained.

"You just don't like it that you'll have to take orders from me one day."

"I already do. You take too much after your father."

Ever since Sophie passed away a few years ago, Howl has been raising their daughter on his own. The magic he could handle, the growing up he had his doubts on. The wizard could see some of Sophie in Penny, but that would be masked by Penny's personality that would be a mix of Howl's own personality and growing up with males.

"And you're too much of a complainer, Cal," Penny shot back.

That shut the fire demon up. Penny smiled and reactivated the toy planes, having one buzz Draco, who had to duck to avoid being hit in the head by it. They were buzzing around the room as a knock was heard at the door.

"Pendragon door," Cal said as Penny went to answer it.

"Is this the Pendragon residence," the caller asked.

"Who's calling?"

"Sirea. I have two letters for a Penny Pendragon and a Dracon Malerno. Will you please see that they receive them?"

"I will."

Penny accepted the letters and closed the door. Even before the ten year olds could open the envelopes, Howl snatched them.

"You can never trust who sent these from," he said.

Both apprentices watched as the wizard checked for any signs of magic interference. He handed them back and the friends opened their academy letters. Both letters told their receiver that they have been accepted to the academy. The friends were belated that they were accepted. Howl watched as his daughter and her friend were celebrating their acceptance into the magic academy at the palace. He picked up one of the letters and saw that they would have to arrive at the academy the next morning.

"Pen, Draco. Did you see when you arrive?"

"No. Why," Draco asked.

"It's tomorrow morning. I suggest you go pack."

"But dad..."

"Now."

The two friends hung their heads as they walked up the stairs. The toy places crashed to the wood floor. It was a sign that Penny could go through a temper tantrum. Her magic was just as strong, if not just a bit stronger, as her father's and there was no knowing what a tantrum of Penny's could do.

The next morning, Howl personally made sure that both children had one of his own protective charm with them. It would be nar undictable by those at the academy. Once that was done, the wizard took them where the letter said they would be picked up.

"You two be careful in there," he cautioned them. "And if you ever get tired of the academy, you know where to find me."

"Don't worry, Master Howl," Draco said.

Penny hugged her father and joined Draco in the car that had just arrived for them. As it pulled away, Howl realized that his little girl was now in a world where she would have to protect herself.


	2. The Academy

Chapter 2 The Academy

Penny and Draco were rushed to a room in the palace where a number of other ten year olds and their belongings were. The friends stayed with each other and shared looks with the others in the room. After several minutes, another door opened and an older wizard entered the room.

"Welcome to the Royal Academy. I am Thearas and I will be the one to help you through your years here."

Thearas began reading off the names of the ten year olds for attendance and stopped when he reached Penny's name.

"Penny Pendragon? Any relation to Howl Pendragon?"

"He's my father."

The group of the twenty ten year olds began to whisper amongst each other. They knew the tales of the wizard. Penny and Draco were used to the reactions their classmates had.

"Well, well. According to what Madam Solomon has told me, Howl was one of her best pupils. I hope you can measure up to him," Thearas said.

The wizard continued reading off the names and assigned the ten year olds to their rooms. They were led to the hall and common area where they would spend their free time when not studying, having meals, or having lessons. Draco and Penny had separate rooms across from each other and had one other person for a roommate. Penny walked into a room that had a nice view of the ocean and the city between the palace and the harbor. She saw that her roommate was already there and claimed the bed by the door and closet, with some of her clothes already in the closet.

"Sorry if you wanted the bed," the roommate said.

"It's okay. I like the window view any way. I'm Penny."

"Kasey. Never in a million years would I believe that I would be sharing a room with Howl's daughter."

"And that's gonna get me trouble. I just know it."

Penny began to unpack the bag she had brought with her and noticed that a week's worth of crimson dresses, matching pants, and boots where at her bed. A knock at the open door and one of Solomon's servants entered.

"Miss Pendragon, Madam Solomon wishes to see you."

Penny stopped her unpacking and followed the servant. The young witch looked at the decors in the hallway on the way to the green house. Once there, Penny was introduced to the older witch.

"I was wondering when I would meet you. Though I was not expecting to see some one so...scrawny," Solomon said as Penny sat down. "I hope you do not follow in your father's footsteps."

"If you're talking about him swallowing a fire demon, don't worry. No demon would ever gain my heart."

"Dear child. Do you honestly believe that there are just fire demons? The Witch of the Waste was with a greed demon."

Penny remember the Waste Witch. She has always called her Grandma Wendy. And the dog Heen was her dog that has watched over Penny when she was younger. Grandma Wendy always taught the young Penny things that Howl or the academy would not. Penny met the gaze of Solomon and had seconds to respond to the witch's attack with her own. Throw in Howl's protective charm, and a small percent actually hit Solomon.

"Quite a way to defend yourself; deflecting an attack with an attack," Solomon said when she recovered. "Was that of your choice or your father's?"

"Instinct, Madam Solomon."

Penny used the witch's title as a sign of respect after the attack.

"Very well. You may go.'

Penny nodded and left the green house. Solomon made a mental note to keep a close eye on the young Pendragon. 

Once back in her room, Penny finished unpacking and watched the sunset over the roof tops. She would have a perfect view of it from the castle. Penny was not used to an all city life. Kasey saw that her new friend seemed distant. 

"It's not all bad, city life," Kasey said. "You'll get used to it."

"After living in a moving castle, I don't think I will _ever_ get use to it."

A bell ringing was heard; the signal for dinner. By this time, everyone was hungry. Penny and Draco met back up and introduced their roommates to each other. The friends talked about living in a magic castle as they filed into the meal line. In the actual cafeteria, an older student was showing off with his magic. Penny watched what he was doing in between getting her meal.

"Don't worry about him," another older student said from behind Penny. "Neal just has a big ego."

"Then perhaps you should demonstrate _your_ skills with magic," Mary," Neal said.

Mary remained silent, not wanting to provoke her class mate. Neal looked to Penny, who to him looked like fair game.

"How about you, small fry?"

"Don't do it, Pen," Draco said.

"I'm not going to run away from this big ego bozo."

Penny sat her tray down and followed Neal to the central area of the room. There was an opening above the dais that allowed natural light in; and a magic shield would be placed there in bad weather; both students took a side of the circle. Neal attacked first, after a number of minutes. Penny took up her defense as she brought up her own attack. That attack went the second Penny's defenses went down. Neal was not expecting the sudden attack and was thrown back by the tidal wave. He picked himself up and summoned a ball of fire and launched it only to have it be put out. Penny summoned a number of plates of food to her side and threw them at her opponent. 

From the door leading into the large room, Thearas watched the fight. Penny was not like her father. She stood and fought against Neal. The King's high wizard took note of each attack made by each fighter. Of their strengths and weaknesses.

Penny picked herself up and threw another attack at Neal. She was running out of attacks and would have to rely on some magic her father warned her not to use. She was about to summon dark magic to call the smallest attack when Thearas stopped it.

"That's enough. Neal, you should know better than to challenge a new apprentice. Penny, may I have a word with you?"

Penny followed the old wizard to a wall out of the way of the traffic.

"You were very close to using Dark Magic. It's worse than having a demon. You lose a part of your soul every time you use it." You would not be able to survive that attack," Thearas told her.

"I understand."

Thearas nodded and Penny returned to the meal line and received a well needed meal. She joined her friends who were congratulating her on the fight. Even some of the older students were giving her praise. 

"Never before have I seen some one stand up to Neal and last as long as you did," Mary said.

The third year apprentice had joined the four first year apprentices at the table. Penny was actually smiling, knowing she had put a dent in Neal's ego; a well needed dent. It was a well deserved start to the academy. 


	3. Apprenticeship

**Author's Note:** I have yet to read the book, which I will when the library orders a new one to replace the one that was lost. The kingdoms spoken of in this chapter is the one that Sophie's true love is of as well as the one that we know from the movie and take place in.

Chapter 3 Apprenticeship

Five years have past and Penny and her friends were ready to be accepted as full apprentices. Penny had opted to return home with Draco. Kasey and Tommy accompanied them back to where the friends could reach the castle the fastest. Penny went through a series of knocks before opening the door. It smelled different; like Howl did something. Though Penny and Draco were not used to the smell. Penny walked in first, ready for anything.

"Oh good you're home. I need some wood. Penny, please hurry," Calcifer called out.

The young witch gave the dying fire several pieces of wood then turned her attention to finding her father.

"Cal, where's my father?"

Kasey and Tommy looked around as Draco took his and Penny's bags to their rooms. The color wheel turned to black and Howl walked inside. Penny knew not to use that color.

"Dad, I thought you were going to get rid of that color."

"He's been using it alot lately," Cal said. "He's starting to worry me."

Kasey and Tommy were startled when Calcifer spoke. They were not expecting a fire to speak. At first, they thought they were just hearing things. During all of that, Howl had crossed the floor and up the stairs without a word to any one. Draco came back down and led Kasey and Tommy to the rooms they could use. Penny, on the other hand, went to see her father. She easily found his room and knocked before entering. Howl did not even acknowledge his daughter's presence when he entered and that worried her. Her academy five year run had given the witch chances to visit her father and Calcifer. Though those last several months had piled more work on Penny than she could handle and prevented her weekly trips home.

"Father, please talk to me," Penny called out.

She could hear some sort of heavy breathing coming from some where. The fifteen year old followed the sound and found that the one before her was not her father but something else.

"Dad? This is bad, really bad. Please hear me."

The monster Howl lunged at his daughter, making contact, and causing some flesh wounds. Penny summoned some light, which started Howl. That gave her time to turn and run from the room. She closed the door seconds before the sounds of the monster clawing at it started. A couple of feelings appeared; pain was foremost. Penny buried the sadness under her pain as she made her way to the bathroom in her search of the healing potions. One was left and she wused it on the wounds on her arms and face.

"Penny, what happened," Tommy asked upon seeing his friend.

"My father was taken by another curse. I don't know what it is."

"How about using a spell to see what it is," Kasey suggested.

"Then you go get something of his. I'm not going back in there."

Draco looked at his friend and knew that whatever happened just now to Penny to make her scared of her father, it must be serious. She never backed down from a fight at the academy. And Draco was not about to have her start backing down now.

"Come on, Pen."

"Huh? Where?"

Penny followed her long time friend and soon realized they were heading for her father's room. For some odd reason, having Draco there made Penny fell better. As they walked into the room, the two friends joined hands and followed the heavy breathing. Together, they looked upon Howl. He was completely different form just minutes ago. The healing potion Penny had used was not working as well as she wanted it.

"Master Howl?"

"Dad, please talk to us."

This time, Howl looked and actually recognized his daughter and her friends. His eyes fell upon Peeny's still fresh facial scar. His face showed remorse and worry for his daughter.

"Penny..."

"I used the last healing potion. I think it's old."

When Howl began for Penny, she broke from Draco's hand and backed away. Draco was surprised to see his friend actually backing away from some one. In the academy, whenever faced with a fight, Penny never back down. Now faced with her father, who may have injured her, Penny was frightened. Howl stopped when he saw his daughter recoil from him. He never saw this from her.

"Penny, I'm sorry," Howl finally spoke. "I should have replaced those healing potions."

"You didn't even recognized me. That hurts me just a bit more than these wounds. And that curse is pretty bad."

"What curse?"

Penny and Draco shared a look of concern. If it was not a curse that caused Howl to lash out at his daughter, then what was? They knew that both Howl and Sophie were under curses when they met and broke them. Cautiously Penny approached her father, not knowing what would happen, and hugged him tight; digger her face in his shirt. Whatever amount of blood that was still wet clung to the shirt. It was a hug like no other as Howl returned it.

"I'm sorry, Penny," Howl said when he pulled away. "I think I have one last potion."

Howl led the two out and went to the bathroom and began rummaging through the contains, looking for something. He finally found the vial he was looking for and handed it to Penny.

"It's my last beauty potion. It'll help with that scar."

Penny took the potion vial and looked at it. Cal has told her about how Howl was before he met Sophie and fell in love. ever since both curses were broken, Howl never touched those potions again. To have him given Penny his last beauty potion, Howl must feel really guilty about the wound on her face. Penny uncorked it and drank the entire contents of the vial.

"It will take some time for it to work. Come, let me make you two something," Howl said, bounding for the stairs.

Penny went right for the mirror to see if the potion was working or not. The scar ran diagonally from her right temple to her left jaw. It was beginning to heal on its own, but it appeared that the potion was not working as fast as she wished. She sighed and made her way downstairs where Draco was introducing Howl to Kasy and Tommy. She stood beside the hearth and watched the scene.

"You're worried, I can tell," Calcifer said to the young Pendragon. "What is it?"

"I don't know if that beauty potion would work."

"Howl gave you his last beauty potion? He must have felt really guilty about those scars. Especially the one on your face."

"Penny, come and eat," Howl called from the table.

The fifteen year old took her seat and picked at her dinner. She barely heard the conversation about the trials at the academy. The three friends told Howl how Penny stood up to Neal alone. That brought a smile to the wizard's face, which disappeared when he looked at his daughter. She stood, took her food over to Cal, put the plate down, and disappeared upstairs.

"Howl, you might want to go talk to her," Calcifer said, worry in his voice.

The adult wizard stood and followed his daughter upstairs. Draco knew how close Penny and Howl were, having lived with the family since he was five. Kasey and Tommy were just finding out how close the two Pendragons were. When first told, the two did not imagine the extent the father/daughter relationship went.

"Penny, what is it," Howl said through the closed door.

"Wasn't hungry."

"I know you better than that. May I come in?"

"Yea."

Howl walked in and closed the door so the two could have some privacy. He saw Penny sitting on her bed, hugging one of the many stuffed animals that Howl had given her. A ragged old bear with one eye missing. He could remember Sophie asking if Penny wanted the eye replaced, but the young five year old had refused. Howl sat down at the foot of the bed. He looked at the facial scar Penny now bore due to him. Her arm wounds were not that bad. They would heal and fade with time, the facial wound he was not so positive about.

"Pen, pleas talk to me."

"For the first time in my life, I was scared and wanted to run. I was scared of whatever you turned into."

Penny's eyes began to water up. She wiped her eyes before any tears could fall. Howl reached over and lifted his daughter's head so he could look at her.

"Oh how I wish your mother was still alive. She would know what to do," he said.

"I miss her."

The tears began to form in Penny's eyes again. There was nothing that she could do to stop them now. Howl shifted closer to Penny and held her as she cried; wetting his shirt. After several minutes, Penny dried her eyes and pulled away.

"Penny," Draco shouted.

Penny sat down the bear and left her room to see what Draco wanted. He held up a letter and she opened it only after checking it. It was a letter of an offered apprenticeship in the neighboring kingdom. Howl came up and recognized it as the one Sophie's old true love was prince of. By now he should be king, or close to becoming. To have her be that far away would tare him apart.

"Moving time," Howl said suddenly.

Kasey and Tommy were surprised. How would they move everything at short notice? Draco and Penny went to the door and Draco turned the dial to the Waste. Both friends went out to clear an area for the spellweave. Kasey and Tommy, now done with their dinner, watched the scene.

"Moving," Tommy asked.

"Changing the portals, Kid," Calcifer pipped in. "Only two people can do that."

Draco came in and began looking for the chalk out liner. He found it and took it back outside. Penny came in a few minutes later and found a piece of chalk.

"Go ahead and line her up, Cal," Draco said as he walked in.

The castle began moving as Penny finished the smaller spell weave. She went over to the hearth and with the shovel took Calcifer out and returned to the spell weave. Kasey and Tommy watched their friend move about like she knew what she was doing.

"Lets do this, Cal."

Together, the two moved the castle. A new color appeared on the dial. The main room changed to suit the needs of the two new friends. In a few minutes, the moving was done and Calcifer was back in the hearth. Kasey and Tommy never knew that when Calcifer said only two could do the moving that Penny was one of them.

"It's done," Penny said, wiping her hands together. "The new color's for Mastoria."

That night, Draco and Penny were in her room as she packed to leave for her apprenticeship. The door was open so Howl did not have to worry about teenage hormones. Penny's room had a potion of Howl's children toys that would be cleaned out sooner or later.

"I wish you won't go," Draco said. "Would you stay if Howl taught you?"

"Of course I would, you know that. But he's already taken Kasey and Tommy. And you've got your own apprenticeship coming," Penny said.

She put the last of her clothes in her bag and her hand went for the ragged bear. Penny looked at it before putting it in the bag and closed it.

"You're taking the bear?"

"It's the one thing that reminds me of mom. That's it, every thing's packed. I can always come back for something."

Penny sat the bag by the door and sighed. She had just returned home and was already leaving in the morning.

"You know Howl'll want to see you every chance you have to get away," Draco pointed out.

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm off to bed," Draco said with a yawn. "G'night, Pen."

"Night, Draco."

Draco left the bedroom as Penny changed for bed. Tired, but cannot seem to fall asleep, the young witch made her way down to the darken living area. Calcifer was giving off a low glow in the hearth. Bare feet padded on the wood flooring toward the sink where the owner filled a glass of water.

"You should get some sleep, Penny," Calcifer said.

"Can't. I wish I could."

Penny finished off the water and sat on the couch facing Calcifer.

"I don't know what it is, Cal."

"I could be going to a new kingdom. You've grown up in Talshonia, and know little about the lands around it. I think Mastonia's king was suppose to be your mother's true love."

"But true loves can change."

"Still. You being accepted as an apprentice there has thrown your father for a loop."

Penny yawned and laid down on the couch. Calcifer kept at the same low level to keep the female Pendragon warm. Howl walked in some time later and saw Penny sleeping peacefully on the couch. He covered her up and went to bed.


	4. Master Ashikoto

Chapter 4 Master Ashikoto

Penny was rushing about, making sure she had everything. Kasey and Tommy were watching their friend go through the castle in a frenzy as they ate their breakfast.

"Pen, you should eat," Tommy said.

"Can't. Need to make sure I have what I need."

"Then what was the point of the move," Kasey asked.

Penny stopped her frantic run and sighed before sitting at the table. She picked at her luke warm breakfast. Howl had not yet come down to see her off. Draco had tried to get the older wizard down, but failed. A knock was heard at the door, which caused Penny to look up from her food.

"Kingsberry door," Cal said.

Penny stood and answered the door to see a man dressed in a different colored uniform.

"I'm here to pick up a Penny Pendragon," he said.

"Right."

Penny turned and summoned her bag.

"Tell dad bye and I love him," Penny shouted before closing the door.

* * *

Penny was escorted through the palace, wearied eye and hungry. She barely ate breakfast and was not given a chance to eat on the trip.

"Wait here," her escort said, holding up a hand.

He walked forward to a group of people and whispered to one of the men. The man nodded and Penny's escort waved her over.

"This is..."

"I can introduce myself. You may go."

The escort nodded and left. The second man turned and studied Penny for several minutes.

"I am Master Ashikoto. You must be Penny. You look so scrawny."

"I've heard that before, Master Ashikoto."

"Really? No matter. Follow me, I will take you to your chamber."

Ashikoto began for a different door with Penny behind him. She had a feeling his training would be more...militarized than her father's. The Mastoria palace was completely different from her home palace. From the color of the rugs and tapestries to the type of wood used in the building and furniture. Finally Ashikoto arrived at a closed door. He opened it and allowed his apprentice to enter first.

The room was a smaller version of a room one of the royal family would use. A four poster, veil top, queen sized bed was in the middle of a wall, with the foot pointed inwards. A wall of windows had a padded bench under the windows. A good size fire place and a sitting area was in the corner across from the bed. A bell pull was by the bed so Penny could summon a servant at any time.

"This will be your room," Ashikoto told her. "A servant will come in the morning to take you to a seamstress."

"But I..."

"Those you are permitted to ware. The new clothes will be for formal occasions. Good night, Penny."

With that, Shikoku left Penny in her room. It was more than enough room for her. It was far more room than she was used to in the castle. Penny dumped her bag on the bed, covered with some of the finest down filled silk covers with a thick mattress and curtains, pulled out her night clothes and changed; dumping the dirty clothes and bag on the floor where she stood. The Pendragon climbed into bed with thoughts of home in mind.

The next morning, Penny was waken by the sunlight filtering into the room. Yawning, the witch sat up and allowed her body to wake before changing and pulling the bell pull. A servant appeared a few minutes later in response to the call.

"May I help you, miss?"

"Breakfast?"

"Right away."

The servant left the retrieve Penny's request for breakfast, which allowed her to practice some of her magic. She was in the middle of casting a clone of herself when Ashikoto walked in. He dared not interrupt his apprentice until the spell was complete.

"Penny, a risky spell. Undo it, now."

"Master Ashikoto..."

"Do not attempt to explain yourself," the wizard said, holding up a silencing hand. "From now on, only do magic when I can properly supervise you."

"To do that would only hinder my progress, not strengthen it."

"A lesson that will be well learned."

The clone disappeared as Ashikoto turned for the door. A tantrum could result due to the Mastorian wizard condoning what Penny has been taught for years.

"Oh, something I forgot to mention. You have an apprentice-mate; Neal Asfero."

Ashikoto left the room as the earlier servant arrived with Penny's breakfast. The serving tray was placed on the table that was by the windows. They gave a good view of a portion of the city and the distant ocean. Penny could remember actually being able to smell it back home. As Penny sat down to eat, the servant opened a few of the windows.

"It's a wonderful morning, miss..." the female servant said, breaking off.

Penny looked out the windows and saw the sun shining and gave a meek smile. It was a wonderful morning. Though it would even more wonderful if she was back home.

"It is. And it's Penny; Penny Pendragon."

"Well, Miss Pendragon, I hope you have a good day. Some one will be by later to take you to the seamstress."

The servant then bowed and left the room. Penny studied the food that was before her. It was unlike anything she has had before. She took a bit and studied it as she chewed it. Having gone all the previous day without food, Penny ate nearly everything that was before her. Some time has pasted and there was a knock at the door.

"It's open," Penny called.

The door opened and Neal appeared. Penny was ready to defend and attack the second she saw her academy rival.

"I'm not here for a fight, Pendragon," Neal said with raised hands. "I've come to talk with you about our good Master Ashikoto. Has he told you only to practice when he's around, yet?"

"What concern..."

"Ashikoto's the king's High Wizard who also has a military background. To have that type of control over you..."

"I've already tried explaining myself to him. He refused to hear it. Yet, none of this explains why you have sought me out if not to fight."

"I'm here to escort you to the seamstress."


	5. Preperations

Chapter 5 Preperations

Penny was not expecting to have her ex-rival now apprentice-mate to be her escort in the Mastonia capital. She was not wholely trusting the man before her. Yet, she was putting on her boots and walking beside Neal through the palace corridors. Having been raised in a moving castle, Penny was not used to being served upon; with the exception of the five years in the academy. Now in Mastonia, one of two apprentices, she would have to fight for her place with Neal and Ashikoto.

Neal and Penny left the palace from the main entrance and the older apprentice led the younger to the seamstress. Neal would not discuss the matter of Ashikoto in public with Penny. She would need to know about him to survive her apprenticeship. The wizard was far tougher with his female apprentices than with his male apprentices. He was fair enough to the point he would take two apprentices, one of each gender. Any thing after that was any one's guess. The two arrived at the shop and Neal explained to the head seamstress that Penny was Ashikoto's new apprentice and would need formal dresses.

The seamstress circled Penny, studying her. She then led the apprentice into the back where Penny could be measured for the dresses. Neal waited patiently in the front. After being measured, Penny was allowed to choose the colors her dresses would be. The entire process took roughly a hour before Penny joined Neal. Together the old rivals walked to a nearby cafe where they could have some tea away from the prying eyes of Ashikoto. By early evening, the apprentices had returned to the palace to be intercepted by their master.

"I would have expected better from you, Penny," the wizard said. "To go off on your own."

"Neal was with me the whole day. And don't think for one second that I can't take care of myself."

Ashikoto backhanded Penny, shocked from what just happened. A red mark was on her cheek from the hit. Penny immediately summoned spirits of darkness. This caused both men to back away from their female counterpart.

"You will listen to me, Ashikoto," Penny said in a deep voice. "I will not be dominated by your militarized mindset. I am to be treated as an equal to Neal and yourself."

"You are no one's equal..."

"I'm not done," Penny shouted in the same deep voice. "And if you truly knew who I am, you would not be so quick with your mouth. I am the daughter of Howl and Sophie Pendragon. You will do well to remember that."

It was Ashikoto's turn to be shocked. He merely had shrugged off the thought of Penny having any relation to Howl when she first arrived. The spirits of darkness died away and Penny was back to normal.

"I never thought you were that closely related to Howl" Ashikoto said. "But that still does not give you the right to use magic without supervision."

"Then there is no point for me to stay."

Penny made her way through the corridors to her chamber and gathered her clothes. One her way back through, Ashikoto stepped in front of her.

"I will not allow you to leave this close to the Summer Ball."

"Then you will have a fight on your hands."

Penny side stepped Ashikoto and he grabbed the arm closest to him. Penny slapped the wizard's face, which freed her. Neal met her some ways down the corridor to make sure the older wizard did not attack her.

"I wish you wouldn't leave. There's something about Ashikoto I can't figure out. King Justin would surely find you another master."

Penny froze. Justin was her mother's true love. Or was suppose to be. If he learned Penny was there now, if not already, Justin would surely would try to keep her in Mastonia.

"Lets see if this King Justin can aid us," Penny said.

Neal nodded and led the way to the council chamber where Justin could be found.

* * *

Voices of the war council overwhelmed the two apprentices. In his chair at the head of the long table, was Justin. Together, the two apprentices approached the table and waited several minutes before the council was silent and their attention on them.

"King Justin, I wish to have another wizard or witch to complete my apprenticeship," Penny said.

"Why, may I ask, do you want a new teacher?"

"The lack of respect from Ashikoto. He may be your high wizard, but he has a complete lack of respect toward me."

"Master Ashikoto will be removed in a matter of days. Is there any one you wish to be an apprentice to?

"Other than my father, I don't know any one."

"Your father?"

Justina now shifted in his seat, eager to learn who Penny's father was. Penny looked to Neal, who gave her a small nod.

"Howl Pendragon, sire."

"Pendragon. I thought I recognized that name. How is your..."

"Dead. How soon can you find a new high witch or wizard?"

Penny did not want to bring up the subject of her mother. Sophie may have died some years ago, but Penny was too young at the time to really understand what had happened to her mother. It was not that long after that did Draco join the family.

"I will get on it right away. Don't you worry about Ashikoto."

"Thank you, Your Majesty."

Penny gave a slight bow and followed by Neal, left the council chamber. Once outside, Penny leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor. She was shaking from the confrontation. Neal stood by and allowed her to recover.

"Who was he asking about," Neal finally asked.

"My mother, Sophie. She was Justin's true love; but her heart changed."

Penny stood and made her way to her chamber. Of the two years the apprentices spent in the academy, Neal and Penny were at each other's throats. Now they were walking side by side through the palace. Her friends would not believe it unless they saw it. Penny stood and dusted herself off.

"Come, since we have some free time, I can show you the gardens," Neal said, taking Penny's hands.

Penny froze at the touch. Despite the commonality of being apprentices, Penny still had a dislike of the seventeen year old wizard. Neal stopped and turned to face the younger magic user.

"What?"

"I'd appreciate it if you don't hold my hand."

Neal nodded. It was a simple request and the wizard felt like he should honor Penny's request. He continued toward the garden with Penny, keeping a healthy distance away from her. After some time, the two arrived at the gardens. Penny began wandering through the paths as Neal trailed behind her. Penny stopped every so often and studied a plant. She knew which plants would be used in different potions. The royal gardens were not as extensive as the secret meadow Penny and Draco would go to for their sparring matches, but it felt like home.

"The gardens here are some of the best," Neal spoke.

"I'll be the judge of that."

Penny began to gather several types of plants and left the gardens. She walked through the corridors to the main doors and outside. Neal was unsure of what she was doing, but followed nonetheless. Through the marketplace, Penny arrived at the portal door and knocked.

"Why are we here? This place has been empty for months."

"You'll see," Penny said as the door opened.

Tommy was seen on the other side and smiled when he saw his friend. He stepped aside to allow her in. Penny kept Neal out with a raised hand.

"Back already," Kasey asked.

"Just need a few things. Cal, where's the pewter dish and grinding stone?"

Penny began rummaging through the mess that was beginning to form.

"Check the cabinets under the sink. I hope you're not doing what I think you're doing."

"What do you think I'm doing?"

Penny pulled out what she needed and dumped the pocketed plants on the table. Kasey and Tommy watched her gather a number of other items, placing them on the table. The last thing Penny placed on the table was the potion book. She knew what she was doing, yet Kasey and Tommy watched with child-like interest. Howl came in through the Kingsberry door to see Penny concocting a potion. He looked over her shoulder and saw what she was making.

"Who's it for," he asked.

"Ashikoto. He is _way_ too overbearing."

"Ashikoto?"

"Justin's high wizard," Kasey said. "I hear he favors men than women for his apprentices; but is fair enough just _to_ take on a female apprentice with a male."

* * *

Outside the Mastonian door, Neal could only wait for penny to reappear. As he waited, a small royal party made its way toward the palace. He wondered if it was the new high wizard sent for by Justin. Neal watched the party approach closer and did his best to conceal his face. The person being escorted stopped and looked at the apprentice wizard.

"You there; what's your name?"

"Neal, sir."

"Neal, may you point me in the direction of the best fruit area of the market?"

"I may not be the best person to ask that. I'm an apprentice wizard, and do not often have time away from my studies."

"I see. Thank you."

Neal nodded and the procession continued. He felt like that was some what creepy and that Penny should hurry up.

* * *

Penny added the last ingredient and stirred the contents. She was doing her best to hurry, but knew what could happen if she did.

"Cal, can you heat it up a bit?"

"I hope you know what you're doing, Kid."

"It's that or I rush the potion and ruin it."

Calcifer heated the pot up with some sort of muttering and Penny kept stirring the contents as she checked to see what to do next. After the stirring, Penny bottled the still hot potion into a number of vials, pocketed them, and headed for the door. Neal was still there and followed Penny back to the palace. Once there, the Pendragon stashed the hot-warm vials away.

"What were those?"

"Something just in case I need it."


	6. Concering Talk

Chapter 6 Concerning Talk

Some days later, and the two apprentices taught each other until such time Ashikoto was replaced as high wizard and their teacher. After several weeks, the two apprentices were called to meet their new teacher. They stood side by side silently in the receiving room behind and off to the side of King Justin. Neither expected to see a near full term witch to walk through the door with a small party with her belongings behind her.

"Welcome to Mastonia, Lady Isabella," Justin spoke. "May I introduce your two apprentices?"

Penny and Neal stepped forward together. Both gave a small bow to the witch. Isabella walked over and circled around them, studying them.

"I have not seen a young witch so..."

"Scrawny," Penny finished. "I know. I was told that before, Master Isabella."

"I see. I wish to retire to my chamber, Your Highness."

"Of course. Penny and Neal can take you there."

The two young magic users nodded and turned for the door that led the way to Isabella's chamber. Once there, the witch had her party put her clothes and other belongings away while her apprentices stood silent by the door.

"So, you two are my new apprentices. May I ask your names?"

Penny and Neal shared a concern look. King Justin had already informally introduced them. So why would she ask for them?

"Well, Master Isabella, I'm Neal Asfero."

"Penny Pendragon."

"Pendragon? Pendragon? Ah, Howl Pendragon. Any relation?"

"Father."

Penny gave an internal sigh. No matter where she went, Penny could not escape her father's reputation.

* * *

That night, Penny added a few pieces of wood to the fire and settled in one of the chairs with a book Draco had sent her. A knock at the door had Penny muttering to herself as she closed the book and stood to answer the door. She opened it and found Justin standing there.

"Your Highness. What brings you here at this time of night?"

"Some things you may wish to know of Lady Isabella," the king said as he walked into the chamber.

Penny turned and kept her gaze on the king. When her gaze fully fell on him, his appearance had completely changed. It was not King Justin at all.

"Dad!"

Penny rushed over and hugged him. She had not left the palace, except the one time to return home to make the potion and when shopping in the marketplace. Howl returned the hug. The younger Pendragon finally pulled away and closed the door. If Justin found out that the man who earned Sophie's love was there, who knew what could happen.

"I have not seen you in weeks. Tell me, what has happened?"

"Dad, you're not here for that. What is it?"

Howl smiled. He had forgotten how smart Penny was and how he could see through many of his farces.

"There has been talk in the wizard community of a new mysterious witch. Rumors point her here."

"Well, Neal and I received a new teacher today. She's replaced Ashikoto as Justin's High Witch."

"You best be careful, Penny. If the rumors are true, this teacher of yours is dealing with a new level of magic that passes even us."

Howl replaced his disguise before leaving the bed chamber. Penny watched her father leave as she pondered what he told her. There was nothing she really could do at the present time. She sighed and returned to her chair. Not since graduating from the academy has she been this worried. She stood and left the chamber to search for Neal. If she was right, then Isabella would easily dispatch her apprentices if she wished. Penny had reached the gardens and after several minutes found her apprentice-mate. Neal was practicing his earth magic in a corner when Penny found him.

"Neal, some concerning new of Master Isabella," she spoke up. "She may be using a whole different level of magic."

"What sort of level?"

Neal stood from where he sat on the ground and faced the Pendragon.

"I wasn't told. But my concern is that she could easily take the both of us out if she wanted to."

This troubled Neal. True, the magic teacher should be more skilled in magic, but to have that skill in a whole different level was like playing professional sports in a little league playing field.

"What are we going to do about it?"

"Nothing. Let this play out on its own. We can't be trying to change the game every time things don't go our way."


	7. A Mistake

Chapter 7 A Mistake

Nearly six months after arriving in Mastornia, Penny had fallen into a routine with Neal and Isabella. One day, after a day in the library, Penny was making her way to her chamber when several mid-wives rushed past her. Slightly confused, Penny followed to Isabella's chambers. There she stood just inside the door and out of the way. Isabella was in labor and the mid-wives were doing their jobs. Neal appeared next to his ex-rival, out of the way of the door.

"I wonder why..."

"Magic."

Penny left the chamber with Neal a few minutes later. Neither apprentice had any business in the chamber. Penny returned to her chamber to find one of the servants setting the fire. On her bed were the finished dresses from the seamstress.

"The summer ball's next week," the servant spoke up.

Penny looked to the servant who smiled, bowed, and left the room. She turned back to her dresses and actually liked how they turned out. She put them away with her clothes and went to where she had left her book in the sitting area. Penny had grown up with males, and had no real desire for dressing up. The dresses she now had were the first ones since her mother died. Now she would have to remember how a dress fit and how to act in one. As the night grew old, Penny fell asleep in the chair with the book open in her lap.

A soft object rubbing against Penny as she gained consciousness. Her breakfast was on its serving tray on the table. What had the witch was the squirrel on her lap. It sat there looking up at her with Penny looking back, unsure of what to make of it. It must have found its way here from the gardens. Finally, the witch moved the animal, closed the book, and dumped the animal where she was just sitting. She made her way over to the table and began to eat her meal without even sitting down. She smelled and needed to wash up.

As she ate, the Pendragon went through her closet in search of clean clothes. The squirrel followed her around and some how managed to reach her shoulders.

"You're not going to leave me alone, are you," Penny asked.

She already knew the answer. Grabbing her clothes and one last bit of food, Penny made her way to the washroom; new found friend on her shoulder. Upon reaching the washroom, Penny knocked before entering. The squirrel jumped down as Penny began to strip down. The water was warm to the touch and was very relaxing. Penny relaxed in the large tub as the squirrel rolled up in her dirty clothes and actually fell asleep. A knock at the door had Penny raising her head from the side.

"Who is it?"

"Neal. I can come by later."

Penny laid her head back down and began to think what would have happened if Neal had just walked in on her. When she first came and was given the basic tour, Penny and Neal had come to an agreement that they would have a flexible schedule with the washroom; yet would knock to be safe. So Neal would not walk in on her unless it was purely by accident. Penny finally felt relaxed enough to wash up. Dressing quickly, she left the washroom, dumped her dirty clothes in her room, and decided to go into the city. Along the way, Penny heard someone humming a tune she had not heard for nearly ten years. Penny followed the sound and found that it was Isabella producing the humming. Penny began humming it as well, low at first, but it grew to match Isabella's level.

"You've heard the tune before," the older witch asked as she laid the sleeping infant in the crib.

"My mother hummed it to help me to sleep when I was younger. I have not heard it since she died."

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright; I'm used to it. Do you want anything from the market?"

"No, not right now."

Penny nodded and left the chamber. She left the palace and entered the sunlight of the open market. She was longing for home, and made her way to the portal. She easily walked in and saw that the mess had grown in size.

"Anyone home," Penny called out.

Calcifer grew in size and saw Penny picking through the mess.

"Penny, there's something wrong here," the fire demon said.

The Pendragon walked over to the hearth and leaned over to face Calcifer.

"What's wrong?"

"First Kasey was attacked. Then Tommy. Not long after that, Dracon. Howl was last. That was two weeks ago."

"Two weeks ago? How bad..."

"You would know if your father was died. It was one of the precautions Howl took when you were born."

A sound was heard from upstairs and Penny instantly stood straight up. She did not know who was there with her and Calcifer. Penny cautiously made her way up the stairs. A floor board creaked and she froze. After a few seconds, she continued. The same noise sounded again and Penny stopped at Draco's closed door. Instead of giving herself away, Penny barged into the room and found a dark mass filling most of the room. Penny felt depressed, but fought against it. Something was not right and Penny knew it. She blasted light into the mass. It recoiled from the attack and rushed past Penny and out of the castle. Penny saw the unconscious Draco on the floor.

"Draco!!"

Penny rushed over to her friend and found that he was still alive thanks to her well timed intervention. She placed him in his bed and sat by and waited. Hours past before someone gently shook Penny awake. She slowly came around and saw Kasey.

"Hey, Dragon," the other female said, calling Penny by her nickname. "I'll take the next watch."

Penny gave a sleepy nod accompanied with the usual sleepy sounds one would make when waking. She stood and made her way to her room. She collapsed on the bed and fell asleep. When she finally awoke, Penny made her way downstairs. Sleeping on the couch was Howl. Penny smiled ans she covered him up and left the castle.

* * *

"Penny, where were you," Neal asked when he saw her the next day.

"Out."

"I hope you know the ball's soon. Guests from all over are coming. And you'll need an escort."

Penny released a moan. She did not feel like dealing with ball details. She walked past her apprentice-mate and made her way to her room. Neal has truly grown to know his ex-rival in the past eight months. Something must have happened the previous day to cause Penny not to care about the summer ball.

"Penny, what is it? It's like you don't care," Neal asked, catching up to her.

"Nothing. Will you just drop it?"

"This isn't like you, Penny. I thought..."

"Neal, I've never really cared about balls, who is interested in me, or anything else that pertains to that area of life. Things are happening at home that is requring more of my attention than a mere summer ball," Penny said.

Neal did not know what to say. In the twelve or so hours he last saw her, Penny had aged ten years. Something was wrong, and the older wizard did not like it. He wanted to find out what was causing all these problems for Penny.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Leave me the hell alone."

Neal stopped as Penny continued on toward her chamber. Once she reached it, the witch closed the door as the tears began. Her best friend was nearly killed and could have lost another member of her family.

"Penny, it's Isabella. May I come in?"

Penny wiped away the tears and opened the door to allow the witch in. Isabella walked in and pulled the bell cord. A few minutes later, a servant appeared and the older witch ordered some tea.

"Some tea can help calm the nerves," she said, motioning to the sitting area.

Penny followed and sat on the same couch, but kept a cushion between them. They waited silently before speaking.

"Penny, Neal came to me for help. He is actually quite worried about you, despite your school history. How are things at home," Isabella asked.

"Not good. Someone or something is attacking everyone."

Isabella gave an understanding sound as she stirred her tea. It seemed like she knew more than what she showed. Penny merely sat there, uneasy of the situation. She looked at her teacher and something clicked. She did not see it before, but now she did. It was the eyes. The young Pendragon looked closer and recognized her mother's eyes.

"Isabella, may I ask you something? Did you...Nevermind."

"You can ask, Pen."

Penny looked at Isabella. She never told the witch her nickname. Isabella took a sip at her tea and looked back.

"What is it?"

"I never told you my nickname. Only my father and friends know it. So, why do you know it?"

"Your father. No mother, siblings?"

"You're side tracking, Master Isabella. The only way you would know my nickname is if someone told you."

Penny sat her tea on the table and went to where she stashed the potion she had made some months before. She took out one of the vials and returned to the sitting area and handed it to Isabella.

"Drink it, please. It won't harm you if you haven't used magic to alter your appearance," Penny explained.

Isabella took the vial and drank its contents. If Penny was correct, Isabella had altered her true appearance. Penny waited to see if the potion would work. Slowly, Isabella's appearance began to change. After several minutes, the witch's appearance changed from Isabella's to Sophie's. Penny was not expecting to see her mother again. But that surprise shifted to joy to denial. She was there when Sophie died. And Penny knew that the person sitting across from her was not her mother.

"I would appreciate it if you left now," Penny finally spoke.

The older witch nodded and stood after setting down the tea cup and saucer. She understood Penny's feelings about her.

"Despite your current feelings, I will be willing to help you if you need it," the witch said.

"At this moment, I'm more willing to go to Neal for help than to you. For all I know, what I see now could be another spell or potion."

The older witch left the sitting room and Penny heard the door close. She wiped away a tear as a servant entered.

"Miss, King Justin sent me to help you ready for the ball."

Penny stood and walked over to her wardrobe and chose a dress that had different shades of blue. She began to undress as the servant took out the shoes and other dressings for the dress. Penny donned the dress and was aided in fastening the it up. She was guided over to the vanity where the servant began to attempt to put Penny's shoulder blade length hair up. Finally, Penny was ready for the summer ball.


	8. Summer Ball

Chapter 8 Summer Ball

Penny sighed. She was led here to a waiting room and was now sitting on one of the chairs. Neal arrived a few minutes later. Penny was not used to dressing up for formal events. She focused on practicing her magic before some familiar faces arrived. Kasey, Tommy, and the fully recovered Draco were greeted by Penny. Neal knew to keep his distant from the friends as they talked. Finally they were permitted into the ball room. Tommy and Kasey, Draco and Penny, and Neal was behind them. They were given a table near the head table. When Isabella entered the ball room, which was enormous in itself, she was guided to the head table where her seat was. She and Penny shared one look before Penny looked away with an air of "don't try anything" arrogance.

"What's up with that," Draco asked.

"A while ago, I heard her humming a tune I hadn't heard since mom died. I had her take some of that potion I made; and Isabella turned into my mother. Of course I didn't believe it."

"A spell on top of a potion," Kasey said, nodding.

The apprentices knew about double standards with magic. There were those who could put magic on top of magic, but it required more skill and experience than what they had. The ball room was beginning to fill as the other guests began to take their seats among idle chit chat. The friends remained silent, not wanting to speak of piravte matters in front of Neal. As the last guests took their seats, Justin stood from where he sat at the high table.

"Welcome friends and honored guest to the summer ball. This is the time when we renew our friendships. Enjoy the food and dance to your heart's content," the king said.

He sat down and the music began, merely as background noise. The kitchen staff appeared from behind a door and made their way to the head table and the tables closest to it. The table of apprentices waited patiently as the first course was set before them. A fresh salad with optional dressing, two slices of cucumber and cherry tomatoes. The friends silently ate their salads, not knowing what to say.

"Penny," Draco said, breaking the silence. "What kind of tune did your mom hum?"

"I really don't remember, but I'd recognize it. Why?"

"I think I hear it, and it's not the orchestra."

Penny stopped eating and listening for the tune she has heard so many times when she was younger. It was faint, but the tune was there. Neal, Tommy, and Kasey seemed to hear it as well. Yet, the males at the table seem to hear it better than the two females.

"Sounds like a siren's call," Penny said.

"Siren? I thought they didn't exist," Kasey said.

"Apparently they do if our friends here are being effected by whatever noise they hear."

Penny muttered a spell and her vision changed. No long did she see in white light, but in a vision that allowed her to see any magic being being used that would be otherwise unable to be seen with normal vision. The Pendragon glanced around and pinpointed a siren. Not only did she find one, but ten. Kasey seemed to have used the same spell and found the same sirens. A number of the other male guests succumbed to the siren call. Penny and Kasey stood and went to gather up the sirens like it was nothing. Gathering them was easy enough. Confining them was a different story.

"How dare you do this us," one said. "Release us at once."

"You're in no position to demand any thing," Penny said. "End your call and leave the palace."

"I know you. You're the daughter of Howl Pendragon. Wonderful man, cowardly, but wonderful. What does the young Pendragon want," another siren said.

"End your song. The men are of no use to you."

Kasey and Penny, who had barely heard the siren's song, soon did not hear it at all. Women were unaffected by the song; at least the female siren's song.

"It is done. But beware of the man with the black eye," the same siren said.

Penny nodded and the bounds around the ten female sirens were released. Slowly, the men came back around and no one was none the wiser. The two witches retook their seats as the main course of seasoned pheasant was served with trimmings. Both wondered what the siren meant about beware of the man with the black eye. The music was still being played in the background with the sound of the gathering talking. The plates were cleared away as each table finished their meal. The food was allowed to settle and digest before the final course was brought out.

"What happened just a few minutes ago," Neal asked as if something clicked.

"Sirens. Took care of it," Kasey said as if it was nothing.

"Sirens, here?"

"It's not like they actually attacked any of us. But one warned us of a man with a black eye," Kasey said.

"A black eye? Ashikoto has a black eye," Neal said.

Penny glanced over to her three friends. They did not look like they liked the mention of Ashikoto having a black eye.

"Guys, what is it?"

"When we were attacked, the only thing we saw before the mass was this man with a black eye," Tommy said to Penny.

"But we can't prove that. It'll be our word against his," Draco interjected.

"Perhaps I could provide some assistance to you," Isabella said.

None of the apprentices saw the older witch even approach their table. Penny kept her mouth shut. Yet she had this look that questioned the witch on _how_ she was going to help the five of them.

"I have some access to some of Ashikoto's belongings that were left behind. If you wish to learn of the identity of your mysterious attacker, Penny, Neal, come to my office tomorrow morning if you are serious about this."

With that, Isabella left the table. Penny waited until the witch was out of ear shot before leaning in.

"See why I now don't trust her? She talks in half riddles."

"But she offered her help," Tommy pointed out.

"To what point?"

The kitchen staff cleared away the last of the dishes as the orchestra returned from their break. This gave the five apprentices another level of noise protection.

"To what point does Isabella want to help? She claims to be my mother, yet offers nothing to support that claim. She claims she wants to help, but will she back it up?"

This little speech from the Pendragon planted a seed of doubt in the minds of the other four. Yet, they all agreed to take the offer of help. The guests began to filter towards the dance floor and began dancing. In order to cover themselves, the apprentices watched the dancers. The beginning of the next dance, Draco stood, straighten his waist coat, and offered a hand to PEnny.

"May I have this dance?"

Penny put a hand in Draco's hand and stood before being led to the dance floor. Each placed their hands on the other's body according to how the dance was done. Tommy, Kasey, and Neal saw how well they looked together and hoped that things worked out so they could end up together. Tommy and Kasey soon took the floor. Neal watched them and something was nagging at him. _Was_ Ashikoto behind the attacks? The wizard had not gone off mysteriously until he accepted Penny as an apprentice. Tomorrow he would search the wizard out and demand why. For now Neal enjoyed the ball.

After hours of dancing, mingling, and talking, the friends retired to Penny's room. Penny and Kasey's hair was falling out and all were tired. Yet they were up until dawn's early like. When they woke some hours later, Penny led Kasey to the washroom. There they talked of things no male should hear.

"Draco's been talking about you a lot. And actually was eyeing you last night. I think he's in love with you," Kasey said.

"Draco's like a brother to me."

"But he's not. Don't deny it, Pen, you like him too."

Penny did not reply, which told her friend that the Pendragon had feelings toward Draco.

"See, told you. I won't be surprised if he asks soon."

Penny remained silent, thinking of what Kasey told her.

* * *

The two males watched their friends leave the room. They waited a minute before Tommy spoke.

"You should have seen how Penny was looking at you last night. She looked smitten."

"She did not," Draco said, not believing his friend.

"Kasey's seen it too. I think the reason none of us has said anything before was because of the attacks."

"I don't want Penny hurt."

"She already is. We need to find out who's attacking us. Perhaps actually siding with Neal would do us some good," Tommy said.


	9. Unmasked

Chapter 9 Unmasked

A month after the summer ball, the apprentices gathered in the garden under the pretense of practicing their magic. Neal told them about the mysterious disappearances of Ashikoto. The wizard never said where h4e was going to Neal.

"And it started when he accepted Penny as his apprentice."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"I do."

The five apprentices turned and saw Isabella standing there.

"I offered my help to you."

"Only if you can tell us your true identity," Penny said.

Isabella allowed the magic surrounding her fall away to reveal her true identity. Penny finally came to the realization that Isabella _was_ her mother in disguise. Draco, who had arrived after Sophie "died", was as surprised to see her. Kasey barely spoke the spell used at the ball and saw that the woman before them was not using any magic.

"Pen, she's not using any magic," Kasey said.

When Kasey said that, Penny stood, looked Sophie dead in the eye, and felt anger rise up inside her.

"How dare you leave us. Did you honestly think you could do that and just come back into our lives?"

Penny left the garden, unable to hold back her anger for much longer. The others followed suit, right to the portal that led to the castle.

"Calcifer, did you, at any time, let my mom in," Penny asked the fire demon.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You do too. Come on, Cal."

"She came every so often as different people."

"But I saw her die, I was there."

"She was being followed," Howl said, appearing from upstairs.

"By who," Draco asked.

"A man with a black eye," Sophie said.

The apprentices shared a concerned look between each other. They silently bickered on who should tell the others. It finally fell on Neal to tell what they learned.

"Ashikoto, the wizard you replaced, has a black eye. We believe he's the one behind the attacks. It didn't start until Penny arrived at the castle."

"But the question is why he didn't attack Penny out right," Tommy asked.

A bang at the door had everyone jump. It kept going until Penny went forward and opened it. When it did, Ashikoto barged in and tackled Penny.

"You. You have cause me much trouble."

"Get off me."

Penny put her hands on his chest and used magic to throw him off her. She scrambled to her feet and backed toward her friends and family. Ashikoto picked himself up and faced down the group of witches and wizards.

"Just give me the young Pendragon and I'll leave."

"Why did you attack us?"

"To bring about the darkness, the youngest Pendragon must provide a sacrifice."

"I'm not sacrificing anything."

Ashikoto took two steps forward and was attacked by seven different attacks. The old wizard collapsed on the floor. Once the general shock wore off, Penny collapsed, sitting on the floor. Draco went over to see if she was alright. She waved him off, telling him she was fine.

"Does that mean," Penny finally said, breaking the silence of the room. "The infant in the palace is my brother?"

"He is."


	10. A New Beginning

Chapter 10 A New Beginning

A year after Penny's "apprenticeship" in the palace, the family of witches and wizards made their own way in life. Tommy and Kasey went off on their own. Neal returned to Mastonia where he later became King Justin's High Wizard. And Penny and Draco remained in the castle. They helped raise the youngest Pendragon, named after Michael, Howl's old apprentice. Howl and Sophie took Penny and Draco as their apprentices. The years past and the two friends finished their apprenticeship.

* * *

"Howl," Draco said, avoiding the five year old Michael. "I want ask you for something."

"Yes, Draco?"

"Permission to marry Penny."

Howl looked away from the spell he was working on and looked at the younger wizard. He knew Draco was his daughter's life long friend, but did not know how that would work out.

"Given."

Draco smiled and left the wizard to his spell. He made his way up to Penny's room where she was cleaning.

"Penny, I wan to ask you something."

"What is it?"

Penny was still cleaning her room, and was not fully paying attention.

"Will you stop cleaning so I can ask it?"

Penny stopped and joined Draco on her bed.

"What is it?"

"Will you marry me?"

"Marry you?"

"Yes."

Penny thought for several minutes, causing Draco to anxiously and nervously wait for her reply.

"I will," she finally said.

Draco's face lit up at Penny's answer. He leaned over and kissed her and pulled away and left the room. Penny went back to cleaning her room. The wedding plans began, and within the year, the two friends were married. Howl and Penny retired from their "flower" business and settled down with their family. Penny and Draco helped raise Michael in practice for their own expected child. One day, when Howl and Sophie were out, Penny got a feeling something happened.

"Looks like you inherited the castle," Calcifer said.

Penny went out to see if what the fire demon said was true. She was back a minute later with the look of one who had lost someone close to them. She looked to her six year old brother and knew he would grow up close with his one year old cousin Jenkins.

"What does that mean, Cal," Draco asked.

"It means that the castle's Penny's and will respond strongly to her. And Jenkins later when he gets older.

"And you?"

"I'll stay if you want me to."

"Thanks, Calcifer," Penny said with a smile.

Penny was handed Jenkins by Draco as they went out into the yard the castle had and enjoyed the view passing by. It was the start of a new beginning.


End file.
